Mandalorian Tales
by sucide1234
Summary: Follow the Adventures of Scarlett and Phoenix Squadron (Set during Season 3) Sequal to Ezra's Mandalorian.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Welcome to the Sequel to Ezras Mandalorian! Im sure alot of you have been waiting for this.**

 **-This Series will take place during season 3 and some parts (like this first one) will be modifying the Episodes.**

 **-Im also allowing my fellow content creators the right to Use Scarlett Dawn in their stories (just let me know what story it is because i want to read it)**

 **Heres Part 1! Enjoy!**

"How long have they been gone?" Scarlett asked Hera. "Patience Scarlett, they've only been gone a few hours." Hera responded back. Scarlett groaned and pursed her chin on her hands.

Ezra, Chopper, Zeb, and Sabine had all gone to rescue an old friend of Ezra's from an imperial Prison. Hera and Scarlett had decided to stay behind to fix some fighters that came back damaged from an OP. Scarlett lent the Ebon Hawk for this operation, Well on the condition that either Zeb or Sabine fly it, dont get her wrong she trusts Ezra its just that his flying record isnt exactly an ace pilot.

Scarlett perked her head up and looked over to a clearing in the landing bay and saw Kanan meditating...again. Ever Since Kanan and Ezra came back from malachor they've both changed. Kanan became much more distant from the crew, while Ezra blames himself for what happened to Kanan and Ahsoka. Scarlett did her best to comfort Ezra when he blamed himself and kept telling him that it wasn't his fault. Ezra did accept her comforting words and gestures but for some reason Scarlett could feel a dark aura around Ezra, she had a feeling that Ezra was doing something he'll probably regret.

Her thoughts were broken as she saw the Ebon hawk come into view and land at its assigned bay. "Finally their back." Scarlett said. Hera and Scarlett walked over to the ship to see the rest of the ghost crew descend the ramp, with Hondo in tow. "Mission Accomplished i assume?" Hera asked looking at Ezra. "Mission Accomplished" Ezra said saluting to Hera. "Alright lets hear what he has to say." Hera said.

 **TIMESKIP**

The crew along with commander Sato had gathered around a holographic table at the base. "...So what I want in return is a ship of my own." Hondo said finishing his list of requests. "Let us see this information you have before we make this deal." said Sato. "Of course, of course," Hondo said as he pushed a button on the table "I give you reklam station an imperial starfighter scrap facility, the prize here is genuine BTL- Bombers." "Y-Wings arnt those outdated?" Rex spoke up " when I fought in the Clone Wars those Bombers made a difference in every battle, they would be a key asset to our rebellion." "And to building a strike fleet to destroy the imperial War Factory on Lothal." said Sato. "Here's the plan: Sabine, Ezra, Zeb, Chopper, and Scarlett will scout out the Facility and then call us in for starighter pickup." Hera said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I just realized something isnt reklam near the Sereeda waypoint which is mining guild territory." Scarlett said concerned. "Dont worry my mandalorian friend, if we move quickly in the Sereeda waypoint we should avoid the Guild." Hondo said. "Any questions? No? Than you are all dismissed." Sato said.

Scarlett was in her quarters grabbing her gear. Along with the rest of the crew she had some new gear. Her armor had more plates to reinforce while still being lightweight. she still had her iconic Westar pistols and she even got herself a jetpack much to the jealousy of Sabine. She clipped on her left wrist mounted blasters and right wrist mounted flamethrower. After one last double check that she had everything she headed out the door to her ship.

 **TIMESKIP**

The Ebon Hawk came out of hyperspace at the Sereeda Waypoint. "Alright let's punch in the coordinates" Scarlett said. But before she could do that a Mining guild frigate came into view and it had deployed its TIE's. A transmission came into the Ebon Hawk, "Attention Vessel, please send your Ship's ID codes and pay the Hyperspace Toll." "Ugh, I'm going to need a few more minutes before I can make the jump to hyperspace." Scarlett said. "Attention Vessel you have 30 seconds to send your ID Codes and pay the Toll before we open fire." "Zeb, Sabine go man the ships turrets." Said Scarlett. Soon the TIE's opened fire on the Ebon Hawk while Sabine and Zeb fired the turret guns at the TIE's. Both TIE's were soon destroyed but the Frigate still remained. "Alright were ready to jump." Scarlett said but before she could pull down the lever, Ezra spoke up "We need to destroy that frigate, It'll report our presence to the empire and let them know that we are coming." Scarlett frowned "No, we are leaving now and that's final." Scarlett pulled down the lever and the ship had once again entered Hyperspace.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **Aboard the Star Destroyer Chimera**

"Admiral we have just gotten word from the mining guild at Sereeda that a Rebel ship has fled the system." Said an imperial officer. "There is no planet of tactical use to the rebels near the Sereeda system, the rebels must be heading towards the reklam installation." The admiral said turning around revaling that the admiral was actually Grand Admiral Thrawn. "Should I alert the station?" the officer asked. There was a silence than thrawn spoke up "No, let us see what these rebel's do." "Ye Yes Sir." his officer said back. Thrawn returned to look at his datapad filled with info on this Phoenix Squadron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So, this is probably going to be the last chapter update for the year. Im going to be on a Christmas Break which means i'll get time off and due to the fact that this month has been long and hard im more than likely going to take a break from writing until January Starts, I may write a few chapters. I'd Like to thank you all for being with me for this past year and I hope to make 2017 a great year for this Profile.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

The Ebon Hawk exited hyperspace and entered the planetary atmosphere. Scarlett pushed a few buttons on her side console and a hologram of the Station Came up. "It appears that there are 19 Y-Wings, no 18 Y-Wings, 17?" Sabine said confused. "Their Destroying them, We need to get down there now!" said Ezra. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up our orders were to recon and report back to Captain Syndulla." Rex said sternly. "Well im in charge of this operation and were going down there and getting those Y-Wings, That's an Order!" Ezra said angrily. "Take us down." Ezra said to Scarlett. "Sir yes Sir." Scarlett grumbled.

Scarlett didn't like this Ezra, He was violent and lashed out at his friends. Ever since he came back from Malachor Ezra has been different not the good different the bad different and Scarlett was going to find out why.

The Ebon Hawk descended towards the station and landed on a nearby landing platform, The Rebels ran out except for Scarlett who stayed in the ship and took off into orbit to avoid suspicion. "I'm surprised the Empire didn't detect us." Sabine said impressed due to no alarms being raised. "That is due to yours truly who jammed their sensors and allowed us to sneak by." Scarlett said over Sabine's Wrist comn. "well let's get those Y-Wings." said Zeb.

 **Aboard the Ebon Hawk**

Scarlett looked outside the cockpit into the endlessness that is space. She'd informed Hera of Ezra's Decision and Hera said that she'd be on her way. Scarlett however decided to investigate Ezra's Room in hopes of finding out why he was acting this way. Scarlett walked down the corridor of the ship and pressed the door button and walked into Ezra's room. She started looking around and opened a few of his Containers. Eventually she found a hatch underneath his mattress, she opened it up and what she found surprised her. Ezra had kept that Sith Holocron from Malachor that Kanan mentioned. She quickly put the Holocron back and made sure she left no evidence that she was in his room. When she and Ezra were alone, she was going to have to confront him about this.

 **Back on the Reklam Station**

"Sir, we've detected a shutdown on the Conveyor belt." said an imperial officer. "activate security cameras and show me who is responsible." Said Commander Titus. The officer complied and the Screen showed the Rebels fueling up the Y-Wings. "Wait a minute I Recognize 2 of those rebels, it's that Jedi and that old relic of a clone, override the Conveyor Controls and get that line running again." Titus ordered. The officer complied and soon the Belt was running again.

"Augh! I thought we stopped it, why is it moving again?" Ezra asked in annoyance. "The Controls have been overridden, the only way to stop it is to access the Control console and that's in the Command Center." Sabine said. "I'll head there now, you guys stay and finish prepping the bombers. " Ezra said as he ran off towards the command center.

Ezra sliced his way through multiple stormtroopers that stopped him and ran towards the command center. He soon reached the doors and opened them and pulled out his blaster pistol and shot the stormtrooper guards. The man in the black uniform turned around to face him while the officers in the room fled. "You again." Titus said. "You, that imperial officer that captured us back on that star destroyer, you're in charge here?" Ezra said astonished. "Because of you i was demoted in rank and was assigned here, once i capture you i shall get my former position back." Titus said as he pulled out a blaster rifle and shot it at Ezra who deflected the shots and used the force to grab the blaster out of Titus hands. Ezra pointed his lightsaber at his neck "Tell me how to disable the Lockdown!" Titus simply had a smirk on his face "You can't, I made sure to disable all controls and the only way to override the lockdown now is to disable the power." Titus said. Ezra looked over and saw a generator and was about to slice it in half when Titus spoke up "DON'T! If you destroy the generator the power causing the station to remain afloat will fail causing the station and us to plummet to our deaths!" Ezra simply shrugged and sliced the generator causing an alarm and the station to rock "Warning power failure detected Evacuate Station immediately!" A computer voice said. "Better get going." Ezra said calmly. Titus than took his chance and ran towards his shuttle in the hanger.

The Conveyor belt stopped but the station started tilting towards the endless gas giant below. "Guess this is Ezra's work." Sabine said. "I don't think we have much time before this station goes down." Said Rex. "Chopper are the Y-Wings Refueled?" Sabine asked. Chopper simply beeped in approval. "link them all together and get them out of here!" Sabine said chopper complied and all the Y-Wings were now linked, chopper than got in the droid spot in one of them and simultaneously all the Y-Wings detached from the station. "Where's Ezra?" Sabine asked.

 **Chopper Base**

Kanan was meditating on the platform when he heard hurried footsteps behind him. "Kanan, we need your help!" Scarlett shouted. "With what? Everything seemed to be under control." Kanan said calmly. "Its About Ezra." Scarlett said. Kanan paused for a moment than asked "What about him, is he in trouble?" "Kanan he's been using that Sith Holocron and I have a feeling that he's in trouble right now." Scarlett said. "He WHAT?! Come on he's probably needs our help." Kanan said jumping up.

 **Authors Note: So im thinking of writing an Avatar the last airbender Story, what do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I got a toshiba laptop for Christmas and now i can update and upload stories more often, consider this my christmas gift to you, a conclusion to the Reklam Station Episode**

The Y-Wings had just taken off from the Station, The Station's tilt became much more noticeable now as it slowly plummeted towards the gas giant below. Ezra ran out of the building and onto the platform where his friends were. "Ezra what's going on?" Sabine asked confused. Ezra rubbed his neck guilty "I may have destroyed the Power keeping the station afloat." said Ezra. "You WHAT?!" The rebels shouted. The station than shook as it now started tilting 90 degrees. "Ezra didn't you stop to think of how we would get off the Station!?" Rex said. "Not really, i'd thought id wing it." said Ezra. Soon the station was now at a tilt where the rebel's lost their balance and started sliding off the platform. The Rebels luckily managed to grab ahold of something as to not slide off. However the large crates on the platform started falling off and heading towards the rebels. One was unlucky enough to be heading towards sabine who was holding on for her life onto a pole. Sabine gasped as the crate hit the side of the pool causing the pool to detach and caused it to fall along with Sabine. "NOO!" The Crew shouted. Sabine fell and just when she thought she was gonna die a ship flew under and a person with a jetpack caught her. Sabine opened her eyes to see Scarlett carrying her, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks sister." Sabine said. Scarlett pressed a button on her helmet comn "Hera I've got a passenger here and could use a pick up." "Roger that." Hera said back.

The Ebon Hawk then flew around as the ramp descended and Scarlett flew into the open ramp and into the Ebon Hawk's Hallway. Scarlett then let go of Sabine into the ship. "we've got to go get the others." Scarlett yelled down the hall. "Already on it." Hera said. The Ebon Hawk than flew alongside the falling platform. "Jump!" Scarlett yelled at the other rebels. Zeb and Rex jumped onto the ramp of the ship and got in. "Where's Ezra?" Scarlett asked. "Im up here!" Ezra yelled. He was still holding onto the pole of the station. "Ezra you got to jump!" Zeb yelled. "I can't its to dangerous!" Ezra yelled back. "Ezra you'll be fine, trust me!" This voice was diffrent Ezra looked and saw "Kanan!" "I promise you, i will catch you!" Kanan yelled back. Ezra closed his eye's took a deep breath and jumped. He felt an arm grab his arm and saw Kanan holding onto his arm. Kanan helped him onto the ship. "Everyone's Here!" said Scarlett as she closed the ramp. "Lets get out of here." Hera said.

Space above the planet

The Ebon Hawk entered space only to see a battle in front of them. A-Wings, Y-Wings, and Corellian Corvette's were fighting against TIE Fighters. "This is Phoenix Squadron, Everyone Hyperspace back to base." Hera said on the Comn. Soon the Corvettes and fighters and bombers hyperspace to safety. Hera pulled down the lever and jumped to hyperspace.

Aboard the Star Destroyer Chimera

"Sir the Rebel's have escaped the system." an officer said. "It is to be expected, let the rebels enjoy their victory" Thrawn said. "Were not going to try and pursue?" the officer said confused. "No, we have other matters on hand, I must contact our imperial fleet over Kamino." Thrawn said as he pushed a button on a console. "Are your forces in position?" Thrawn asked. "Yes, we'll begin the attack immediately this insurgency will be put down." the Figure responded back. "Good Work, Admiral Piett I expect to hear from you soon." Thrawn said as he cut the transmission.

Chopper Base

The Ebon Hawk landed and the crew descended the ramp. "At least i got the Bombers." Ezra said trying to break the silence. "Yes, you did 12 of them, but you almost killed your entire team, not to mention you disobeyed orders." "Im sorry Ezra but im putting you on probation and temporarily stripping you of your rank." Hera said. Ezra looked down guilty of his actions. "What made you want to do these reckless actions?" Hera asked. "I know why." Scarlett said as she pulled out the Sith Holocron. "Where'd you get that?" Ezra asked. "I found it in your room and i told Kanan that you'd been using it." Scarlett said back as the rest of the crew gasped. "Yeah, I've been using it but it's helped us win these past few events." "Helped us?! Sure it may win a few battles but that last battle almost killed all of us." Sabine said. "But it's given me the power to protect all of you, I made a promise that none of you will ever be hurt again." Ezra said his eyes flashing yellow for a second." "Ezra, I've Seen people go down this path of Anger and Destruction, all it will bring you is pain and suffering, I Don't want to loose you Ezra, Please Promise me you wont use that holocron anymore." Scarlett said, Ezra looked at her she was on the brink of tears. Ezra closed his eyes and said "Alright I promise I wont use it anymore." Ezra than hugged Scarlett and pulled her close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it has been months since the last update, Just been busy and really did not have the mentality to sit down and write a chapter. But here you go this Chapter takes place around 6 months before the events of Ezra's mandalorian.**

 **Location: Nar Shaddaa**

"Mighty Jaborro, the Kyn crime syndicate humbly requests that you lower the tax you have put on us, you understand though we are in a difficult business and times are pretty hard right now with the Empire." finished a male weequay pirate.

Jaborro the hutt had a look of pure irritation, these low level nobody pirates ask that he lower the already generous tax he put on them? These pirates were just no life thugs compared to business man like himself.

(AN: Brackets mean's Jaborro's speaking in Huttese)

[The Tax I put on you was fair and set, and now you want me to lower it?! You might as well be robbing me! No Deal!]

"Might Hutt, I beg that you reconsider."

[You are in no position to bargain, I suggest you leave now before I force you.]

The Weequay captain sighed and did a quick hand signal and his Pirate mates pulled out their blasters and aimed it at Jaborro while the captain pulled out his blaster pistol.

"Now you are going to lower that tax or else we'll fill you with blaster bolts."

The Hutt simply laughed in mockery, these fools would never get a chance to kill him before his bodyguard got to them first.

[You dare pull a blaster on me you fools! I will never give in to your insignificant wims.]

"You heard him boys, looks like we'll have to do this the hard way, kill the slug." the captain said.

Just as the Pirates were about to open fire a quick burst of blaster bolts hit them in the chest killing them, The pirate captain panicked looking at his dead crew before he was shot in the head killing him to.

Jaborro laughed [My you are still accurate and fast, I see there is a reason why I keep you around.]

Out of the shadows behind Jaborro walked a Female Mandalorian. "I live to serve you mighty Jaborro." the mando said.

[Scarlett your clan has been great and valuable allies to the Hutt Clan, I see your people know their worth].

"Of course the Hutt Clan is a powerful group, we only work with the best." Scarlett Responded.

A Protocol droid walked up to Jaborro, "Mighty Jaborro you have some visitors from the Empire."

Scarlett and Jaborro looked at each other before Jaborro spoke up [Send them in].

"As you wish mighty Hutt." The droid responded before walking towards the Entrance.

A couple minutes later An Imperial officer and two Stormtroopers walked up to the hutt.

"Jaborro so good to see you, its been awhile hasn't it." the officer spoke.

[Colonel Waks, its been awhile since we spoke what is it that you want?]

"Straight to business than eh?, well I want to speak to your

Mandalorian bodyguard if that okay with you." Waks asked.

[Hmm… very well Scarlett talk to the captain see what he wants.]

"As you say." Scarlett said bowing before following the officer.

"So its been a while Scarlett, hows the life of a hired gun?" Waks asked.

Scarlett crossed her arms "Very profitable" is all she said.

"It's no suprise you were the Top Imperial Intelligence agent, ever consider reenlisting?" Waks asked.

Scarlett shook her head "perhaps in a better time, now what is it you want?"

Waks put on a Serious face and handed Scarlett a datapad to which she read over. "Imperial Intelligence found an Imperial Defector he was a high ranking Navy officer, Director Krennic wants him found."

"Capture or Elimination?" Scarlett asked.

"Elimination he was working on a top secret project for the Empire." Waks clarified.

"Start your search on the planet of Tatooine, that's where we last heard of him, when you find him call me on the holo and we'll come over and verify the kill, once that's done we'll transfer the credits to your account."

"So the usual then?" Scarlett asked putting the datapad away.

Waks nodded "I take it you accept then?"

Scarlett nodded her head "It's a deal."

 **AN: Again sorry for not updating in like half a year. Also Sorry if the Chapter feels short this series is more kinda like a series of oneshots.**


End file.
